This invention is directed to novel polyepoxide -- and amine hardner-quaternary ammonium compound containing compositions. More particularly this invention is directed to novel precursor compositions for cured polyepoxide products, which compositions resist filler hard-settle.
It is well known that such precursor compositions containing an inorganic filler suffer from the disadvantage of having the filler hard-settle out of the compositions upon standing or storage. For example, upon storage of an epoxy resin-silica filler composition, the silicon dioxide filler settles out, i.e. falls to the bottom of the container for the composition and turns into a hard packed mass which is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to redisperse through the composition prior to use. Consequently the shelf-life or storage time of such types of precursor filler containing compositions is extremely short, normally only a few days. Not being able to store such precursor compositions for longer periods of time requires, in most instances, that the filler of an epoxy resin system must be added and mixed just prior to curing of the resin. The disadvantages and high expense encountered by such procedures and separate shipment and storage problems are obvious.